Young Blood
by mollychambers
Summary: 'Ladies and gentleman, the truth is we're reaching the tipping point. That crumbling edge of the cliff before vast, unknown waters. We will soon no longer have the option of standing idle because we will be thrown into the ocean. We will have to choose what we wish to hold onto or drown in the chaos'. Marlene McKinnon doesn't think she can be a hero or a martyr.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All the credit goes to JK for everything you all love and recognise.

A/N: I always felt that the First War against Voldermort was a story that sort of passed people by so I wanted to see if I could fill in some of the gaps. This is my first attempt at fanfiction after admiring many for years, so bear with me 'kay?

* * *

**Prologue**

_'War is like love, it will always find a way'_- Bertold Brecht

"Don't worry Marlene, I'll make this as quick and painless as possible", whispered the cloaked figure behind me, his wand placed delicately at my neck.

To an unknowing onlooker, it may have looked like two lovers embracing. Once upon a time it might have been.

"At least face me like a man", I said. The words had sounded cool in my mind but my voice betrayed me, shuddering like a frightened little rabbit. I wasn't surprised. I'd only ever pretended that I was brave. I was grasping at the inklings of whatever was left of that façade now."If you even know what that means".

The arm that was around my waist tightened like a python curling around its prey. He spun me around so I could see those eyes beneath that hood.

"As you wish", he replied casually, as if he was talking to a stranger about the weather. His eyes betrayed him though; a storm of bitterness and familiarity.

He raised his wand and placed it gently at my heart.

I held my breath as if someone had plunged me deep into the ocean. Except my lungs were filled up with fear instead of salt water. I could hear the pounding in my chest and the noise of that desperate drumming drowned everything else out.

In a field of wild grass and dead bodies, my heartbeat was the only sound in the universe.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

'_A true friend is someone who thinks you are a good egg even though he knows you are slightly cracked'_- Bernard Meltzer

"These forms need to be filled out _neatly_ McKinnon. You're not a schoolgirl scribbling a love letter anymore"

A dog-eared file was smacked down onto my desk. I looked up to meet the hard stare of my supervisor. William Urquhart was in his mid-thirties and good-looking in a vampish sort of way. In an alternate universe I probably would have found him attractive. Too bad he was an intolerable hard-ass who thought women couldn't cut it in his line of work.

"Sorry sir", I replied, trying my best to contain any trace of distaste out of my voice. I didn't like him but we both knew that I needed a decent evaluation from him if I ever wanted to drop the 'trainee' stamp in front of my name. "I'll re-do them immediately"

"Good. I expect it to be done before you leave", said Urquhart with a curt nod before walking back towards his office, robes fluttering behind him like he was some kind of overgrown moth.

I flipped open the file he had returned to me and begun re-reading it. It was my application form for a muggle identity. To avoid arousing suspicion, all curse-breakers needed one if they wanted to access any locations that were also being investigated by 'archaeologists'. Benjy had told me that they were muggles who liked to dig around ancient sites. Apparently they could be quite touchy about what they found.

I skimmed over my application, okay my handwriting wasn't _that _bad. If you squinted a little it would probably help. Alright, so maybe Urquhart had a point. Sighing, I began to fill out the new form that he'd so kindly attached for me.

I'd never been someone to have high expectations. I always found that it was better to expect the worst and hope for the best. But like everyone else, sure I'll admit that I'd been a little attracted to the 'glamour' of being curse-breaker. Mysterious tombs and exotic destinations? Men with delicious foreign accents? What more could a girl ask for right?

They missed out the part about the three-years of rigorous training and the hours spent buried beneath paperwork. Oh and not to mention having the strictest 'mentor' in a field that was renowned for its casualness.

'_As long as the gold is coming in, the goblins don't care what you did to find it'_

That's what the charming Gringotts recruitment man had told my seventh year Ancient Runes class anyway. He clearly hadn't met Urquhart, who had an unhealthy obsession with protocol. He was all about the integrity of the job, with safety and professionalism above all else. I probably would respect his views more if he wasn't such a bloody zealot about them.

A small sub-section of the Ministry of Magic's Department of Security were responsible for the training and certification of British curse-breakers. After that we were free to do what we liked, although most would immediately jump at the opportunity to be hired by Gringotts. They were the most lenient when it came to rules (unless you wanted to actually work _inside _the bank, then it would be a different story entirely) and had by far the best pay.

I wasn't completely sure what I wanted to do yet when I finally got my certification. I was more focused on making it through the day without giving into the urge to bang my head against a wall.

"Hey Marlene", called a voice to my left. I turned to see that Jake Chang, my neighbouring trainee, had returned to our cubicle. The department could only really afford to attach one of us to a curse-breaker at a time. This week it was Jake's turn, hence why I'd been having so much fun with all the reports.

"Hey, how was the day trip with Robins?"

"Alright, it was some ruins on the Isle of Skye. Someone had fun enchanting them so muggles would a hear something growling every time they touched a rock", he replied. I couldn't believe I was jealous but I'd take a growling rock over paperwork any day. "Oh and Dearborn told me he wanted to see you in his office when you have a minute"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Do you know what he wants?"

"No idea. Just bumped into him on the way up and he told me to tell you as soon as I could"

Caradoc Dearborn was a senior curse-breaker and quite the legend in his youth. He could have been paid five times more anywhere else but had decided to spent the last ten years training new recruits instead.

He was also technically my boss's boss. I had no idea what he wanted to see me for. It was common knowledge that a sole meeting with Caradoc Dearborn didn't bode well. The only time a trainee went into his office was when they'd royally screwed up something.

No doubt taking note of my grim expression, Jake gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it. I heard he's trying to get to know all the trainees- you know, make them feel welcome and all"

Jake was being sweet and he meant well. So I decided not to point out to him that as far as feeling 'welcome' went, well we'd already been here for almost two years.

"You're probably right", I replied, glancing back at my application form. It was four pages long. I decided I'd go see Dearborn first.

His office wasn't hard to find, it was by far one of the largest on the floor. The door was jarred open slightly. I knocked tentatively before he looked up and ushered me in.

"Ah, Marlene right? Please, take a seat"

Caradoc Dearborn had a slight Welsh accent and sandy hair that was flecked grey. He didn't have a friendly face but when he smiled at me I noticed that he had kind eyes. They crinkled cheerfully around the edges.

I sat on the seat opposite him. I wasn't the only one who had paperwork, apparently the senior hotshots had to piles of it too if his desk was any indication.

"So ahem…Urquhart tells me you've been making some good progress recently"

Oh-kay, Urquhart clearly had either been under Imperius or Dearborn was going out of his way to be extra nice to me. The only compliment my supervisor had ever given me was that he was glad I didn't turn up looking like 'a homeless fourteen-year old for once'. Frankly, I don't see anything wrong with wearing hoodie to work. We're in England for Merlin's sake, it _rains_.

"Um, thank you sir but I think he was being a bit generous", I replied cautiously.

There was a silence. Dearborn seemed to be deliberating something; the conflict was etched across his features. He leant forward, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Look McKinnon, you're a good kid right? Nice grades, nice family- I went to school with your dad- great keeper…Anyway, the truth is _I've_ been keeping an eye on you over the last six months. You're quick and you think outside the box. A little _too _independent maybe but you aren't afraid to do the grunt work. I like that."

I was speechless. Did _Caradoc Dearborn_ just give me a compliment? Wait…was Caradoc Dearborn stalking me?

"Alright then", he continued, blue eyes boring into my own, "So now that I know you're a talented witch, the question that remains is what you plan to do with these talents of yours?"

Okay, now I was even more confused. Still, I could tell that it wasn't a rhetorical question- not that I had a clue what it was that he wanted to hear.

"I'm not quite sure yet sir", I began slowly, "I know the most popular route for newly certified breakers is Gringotts…but I…I'm more interested in research and…decommissioning"

It sounded like the driest thing on the planet, and for some people it probably is because there aren't all those galleons involved. But decommissioning or 'de-cursing' antiquities was where I got my kicks. Call me crazy, I'm no Gryffindor- but I've always liked to play with fire. I'd be bored out of mind if there was no challenge involved. I don't see much satisfaction in getting gold for goblins- for me, well it feels nicer to help an old lady be able to open her curtains without them trying to swallow her.

Dearborn leaned back into his chair and gave me an appraising look. Then, presumably with wandless magic, his office door shut itself.

There was an awkward silence once more. Well, at least it was awkward for me anyway, but then again I find most things awkward.

"Fenwick assured me, very vehemently may I add, that you could be trusted McKinnon. So what I'm about to say to you, I _trust _that you'll guard this information with the utmost secrecy"

Completely baffled at what Benjy had to do with all of this, I nodded anyway. I'd interrogate him later. Plus, I didn't really have a choice- if Dearborn decided I wasn't 'worthy' or whatever of what he was going to say, he'd probably be able to murmur _Obliviate_ faster than I could blink.

"Yes sir"

"I'm guessing that the Order of the Phoenix doesn't mean anything to you?" Dearborn asked and smiled wryly as I shook my head, "Well Miss McKinnon- it's about to"

* * *

It was a finally Friday after a long week of sitting at a desk with a numb bum and a lot of cold coffee. If you ask anyone whose ever lived with me- my family or the girls who shared a dorm with me, they'll tell you that I can't function without coffee. They'll also tell you that I'm a snob when it comes to the brand, bean and temperature. They're right. Ministry-issued coffee doesn't quite cut it when it comes to Marlene McKinnon Standard.

So you can imagine that when my best friend asked to meet me at a muggle coffee shop, it pretty much made my day. Coffee is a muggle invention after all and although for most wizarding folk their method of making it seems painfully slow, I found it kind of cute.

Speaking of cute, my muggle waiter wasn't half bad to look at. Not at all. Maybe in an alternate universe…there seemed to be an awful lot of those running around for me.

My expertly subtle checking-out of the waiter was interrupted however when an unmistakeably loud voice filled the entire café.

"Marls!"

I turned around and was soon engulfed by the sweater-clad arms of Benjy Fenwick.

"Benjy geroff me", I mumbled into his shoulder. He let go, but only after giving me an extra hard squeeze. It was obvious when he'd been hanging with my brothers Blaine and Grant– he'd caught on to their favourite pastime of embarrassing me with public displays of affection.

I should probably mention that Benjy is still as super energetic as he was in school. That, coupled with his boyish features and well, the name _Benjy _always make people think he's still seventeen.

Believe it or not this boy was also a Ravenclaw and apparently one of the best Arithmancy students Vector had ever had.

"How are you? How have you been? Gah, it's been so long. What's been going on with you?" Benjy is also the only male I know who can multitask; he managed to talk at the speed of light and order orange juice for himself and a mocha for me at the same time.

"Benjy…you just asked me the same question in three different ways"

He gave me _the _look. "Oh don't be such a smartarse Mack"

"I'm okay", I replied shrugging my shoulders, "I've been on desk duty this week so nothing exciting at work...and oh, I finally got a proper bed so I don't have to use the sofa one anymore"

"Wow really living it up now aren't you?" commented Benjy dryly.

"Shut up okay?" I puffed mildly offended. "I'm busy…you know…work."

"Work, work, work. Yes we all know you're going to be a big bad curse-breaker soon…well maybe not a _big _one", he said pointedly. I kicked him lightly under the table, although to be fair the reason Urquhart thought I dressed like a teenager was probably because half my clothes were from when I was fourteen. "But, seriously Marls", continued Benjy, "I'm telling you this as your favourite person in the whole wide world- you need to _get a life_"

"Hey! I have a life", I protested weakly. Sure, so what if I spent most of my weekends sleeping and I lived off stir-fry? I had friends- Benjy, Jake, my neighbour's cat…and I went out…sometimes….

"Look sweet thing, you have a great career ahead of you but you _do not _have a life. You need to take a break once in a while y'know? Let off some steam…what happened to the Hogwarts Marlene? The one who could have fun at a party and down firewhiskey like a pint-sized beast?"

I was about to correct him that those parties had been ones he'd dragged me to but the cute waiter bringing our drinks over caught my attention instead. I smiled at him broadly and I didn't even have to look at Benjy to know that he'd raised his eyebrows.

He had the decency to wait until the waiter left (believe me, he isn't always so nice to me) before clearing his throat. "Well, well what do we have here McKinnon- maybe I was mistaken- finally deciding to play the field are we now?"

I rolled my eyes. "I _looked _at a guy, Benj, I didn't ask him to marry me"

"I'm not asking you to get married! I'm just asking that you be a bit more open". He paused, taking in my expression. "Okay, maybe open's the wrong word. You know what you mean. Just-"

"I know what you mean and I'm just not interested"

"In men in general or-"

"Yeah sorry I forgot to mention- you know Salomé Zabini right? Me and her, well, let's just call it friends with benefits. I don't want it to get too serious you know? In case she decides to poison me for my fortune and all"

"Well", he drawled, unfazed by my sarcasm. "You've always been fairly secretive…even with me"

That was _just _the cue I'd been waiting for.

"Oh yeah…speaking of secrets and such…so when _were _you going to tell me about the Order of the Phoenix?"

I probably should have waited until Benjy finished his juice. He proceeded to spew it out all over himself. I was about to cast a cleaning spell when I remembered where we were. I tossed him a couple of napkins, trying my best to contain myself.

"Jeez…I just bought this as well", he muttered wiping his sleeves down.

I felt absolutely zero sympathy for him.

"Marls…we shouldn't talk about this here", began Benjy, glancing nervously around the café.

"I'm ninety-nine percent certain no one followed me Benj and the only reason anyone is looking at us at the moment is because you just exploded orange juice everywhere. Plus we're in a muggle café in a place called _Farnham _for Merlin's sake. Forgive me if I'm mistaken but I don't think it's exactly dark wizard hotspot"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look I was going to tell you at some point alright? It's just the whole thing is all very secretive and it's really for your own protection…"

Oh, he was _not _going down that road. Thankfully for him, Benjy caught on pretty quick- probably from the look on my face and stopped talking.

"Ah forget it, I know now anyway", I conceded with a sigh. He beamed at me. That was the problem with Benjy Fenwick- you could never stay mad at him long. Something to do with the stupid hair and puppy dog eyes. "Thanks for the recommendation by the way, for a moment there I thought I thought Dearborn was preparing himself to share the secrets of the universe with me…turns out I wasn't that far off"

"No problem", he said grinning, "Oh I was supposed to tell you earlier…there's a meeting tonight…you're free right? Oh wait why do I even have to ask eh?"

I gave him the best glare I could muster.

"There's a good number of people from our year there you know…mainly Gryffindors, Potter and his lot. There's also the Prewetts…"

"Fantastic Benj", I replied dryly, "Looks like I'm going to have a life after all then"

Little did I know how right I would be.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters was a derelict warehouse in Brixton. Or at least that's how it appeared anyway. Inside it couldn't be any more different. Once we'd passed the security checks of an Auror who was just _slightly _paranoid, we discovered that the building's true identity was that of a four-floored mansion. It was beautifully decorated but clearly hadn't been lived in for a while. Benjy told me that it had belonged to Caradoc Dearborn's grandparents who'd bequeathed it to their grandson when they'd died. He'd chosen to live elsewhere, and I didn't blame him. Nice as it was having your own mansion and all, I can imagine that it would get a tad lonely and not to mention spooky at times living in a ten bedroom house by yourself.

There were already several people gathered in the living room that was dimly lit by an old, unreliable looking chandelier. I wouldn't be surprised if we were part of the stragglers who were arriving at the last minute. Benjy was never on time although from his casual stride you'd never guess that he was ever running late. Me, on the other hand, well I always at least _tried _to be punctual and I certainly never looked as cool when I wasn't.

I was surprised to see quite a few familiar faces. Lily Evans greeted me when I walked in, as did Alice Fortescue. Sitting on the sofa beside them were the infamous Marauders. Or at least three of them anyway. I wasn't really surprised to see that they'd all joined together- whatever you thought of them you couldn't deny that they were practically married to one another. Remus Lupin smiled at me and I gave a small wave in return. I saw Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew both look at him a little incredulously, probably wondering how we knew each other. I noticed that James Potter and Frank Longbottom were both absent, likely due to the fact they were trainee Aurors. I was thankful that as tiring as my job could be- I didn't have unpredictable hours like those who were at the heart of law enforcement.

To the left of them were a few more alumni that I recognised. Dorcas Meadowes who was holding a small box, was a Hufflepuff Chaser who'd been a few years above me and standing next to her was Edgar Bones, who'd been Head Boy when I was in fifth year.

At the far corner of the room, the handsome ginger-haired twins Gideon and Fabian Prewett couldn't really be missed; the former giving me a friendly wink as I looked over to them. Gideon was good friends with Blaine; both being hit-wizards who loved anything that involved maximum risk.

The whole atmosphere seemed fairly relaxed, as if it was a gathering of old school friends (which, given the company was plausible). The lightness of the conversation around the room dwindled however when an witch flanked by the Auror who'd interrogated me earlier and another wizard I didn't recognise entered the room barely a minute after we'd arrived. _Good timing. _

"Good evening everyone", said the witch calmly. She looked to be in her late thirties but she was still stunning and carried herself elegantly. Her voice wasn't loud at all but it projected authority nonetheless- the room suddenly became silent.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Emmeline Vance. Unfortunately Professor Dumbledore couldn't be with us today so I'll be heading the discussion tonight. We've got some new locations that need to be monitored so Alastor will be sorting out the schedule tonight. Also Sturgis has some news…but first Dorcas insists that I _make _you all try her new Pumpkin pie recipe"

"I promise you guys, it's good stuff this time!", chirped the former Hufflepuff who was now busying herself summoning plates and spoons. So _that _was what that box was for.

The Auror beside Emmeline gave a disgruntled snort.

"Don't give me that look Moody- I'm not going to poison you I swear" teased Dorcas.

"That's what you said last time Meadowes", he replied gruffly.

I was about to offer her assistance dividing the pieces (I'll admit my reasons were more about the pie and less about helpfulness), when we were joined by Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Benjy, whose sister Ellie was dating Pettigrew, asked him how he was doing. Soon the conversation had begun inquiring about Benjy's work and he was soon giving poor Pettigrew an animated description of the latest project he was working on.

This left Black and me rather awkwardly standing at the sidelines. I was about to excuse myself to say hi to Lily and Alice when Black suddenly spoke up.

"So McKinnon, I never knew you and Fenwick were an item", he asked casually. He crossed his arms and I noticed he was wearing a leather biker jacket. I probably would have thought it was a cool if he hadn't been the one wearing it.

"We're not", I replied coolly. _Why hello to you too. _

He looked at me pointedly. I resisted the urge to scoff. I mean sure I loved Benjy to bits but anyone with eyes could see that for me dating him would be like dating a cross between my brother and a hyperactive ten-year old.

"Just because you don't understand the concept of a platonic friendship, Black, doesn't mean the rest of can't"

He looked a little taken aback. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the teeniest bit pleased. "What makes you think-"

"Sirius leave her be", interrupted Remus smiling at me warmly. I smiled back at him gratefully. "Marlene how are you? It's great to see you here"

Black opened his mouth to protest, but wisely kept it shut for once.

"I'm alright Lupin", I replied giving him a quick hug. "You're looking good? Lily's been force-feeding you I hear". The truth was he wasn't looking quite as peaky as usual, but hey, that was a start.

I'd kept in touch with Lily Evans since graduation. We hadn't been very close in Hogwarts but we'd often patrolled together as prefects and her and Alice had always made an effort to talk to me in class. They were the kind of girls you'd hate for being practically perfect if it weren't for the fact that they were also incredibly nice. Having grown up with two brothers and mostly boys as my friends, I always found it a little uncomfortable talking to other girls. They, in turn, often didn't really appreciate my honesty (okay fine, bluntness) and I was pretty much useless on topics that most teenage girls had liked to talk about- clothes, boys, gossip, more boys etc.

Lily and Alice however were the rare find in that they were truly genuine people who seemed to put up with my weirdness pretty well. They also made me feel a little more relaxed about the whole Order thing. I knew Lily, Alice and Remus all to be smart people so I trusted their judgement to be solid.

"Lily does seem to be on a bit of a mission", Remus replied thoughtfully

"Sort of like a second mum except ten times more determined", added Peter with a sheepish smile. I chuckled, that seemed just like her.

"Sorry to intrude", interrupted Emmeline Vance as she somehow appeared out of nowhere at Remus's side. I had a sneaky feeling she was one of those people who could walk incredibly fast and incredibly silently at the same time. "But I need to speak to Sirius and…ah Marlene McKinnon?"

"Um yeah that's me…Marlene I mean", I said raising my hand tentatively and immediately feeling stupid about it afterwards. I wasn't a ruddy first year anymore in her first ever class. From the corner of my eye I could see Black struggling not to laugh.

"Sirius Black at your service ma'am", he said with a sweeping bow. Emmeline thankfully seemed to be completely immune to the attempt at charm. She merely raised a delicate brow and gestured for us to follow her.

We were led into the neighbouring room, which (and I'm no expert on mansions) by the looks of it was the drawing room?

"I wasn't exactly being accurate earlier", began Emmeline as we both entered, "It's actually Professor Dumbledore who want to see you. As soon as possible- there's a floo in the study you both can use"

Black and I exchanged looks of surprise. This whole Order business was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. It was odd enough that Dumbledore wanted to see me (and secretly too apparently), let alone Black _and _me. We had never had anything common, even when I'd been a prefect I'd been lucky enough not to come across the Marauders much. Oh, except one time in fourth year Potions when I distinctly remember a Herbicide potion exploding in my face due to him and Potter putting a firework underneath the cauldron. The prank had been intended for Severus Snape and I'd been unfortunate enough to be his partner that week.

I was frankly surprised that Black even knew my name. Of course you couldn't really go through Hogwarts without knowing his- whether it was from the yelling teachers or the fawning girls.

I felt a tingle of apprehension in my stomach. Whatever Dumbledore wanted with both of us, something was telling me that I really wasn't going to like it.

* * *

**A/N: **

Hi all! Firstly I'd like to thank **ladyzydrate** for her review! So good to have someone interested in the era and of course, Sirius/Marlene that I promise will gradually unfold as the plot thickens. I've tried to not make Marlene a total !SiriusOC cliché and likeable at the same time so I hope that comes across. Forgive any typos/grammatical errors purlease? I'd love a beta! Just sayin' ;}

The tone of this chapter will probably come across as dramatically different from the prologue- mainly because well, the shit hasn't really hit the fan yet. Also because I think it's sometimes easy to forget that The Marauders & co. (including Benjy & Marlene in this case) were only 19/20ish during the first war- so for me anyway, I don't see them being completely jaded straight away. There's plenty of that for later.

Next chapter will be up in about two-three weeks time and will be from Sirius's POV. Anyhoot, thanks for reading and once again, I'm super grateful for any feedback from you guys! =]


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **So guys I know I mentioned in the last chapter that this would be from Sirius's POV but after some trial writing, Marlene just kept yelling out to me. Sorry if it's a disappointment for anyone! I feel that it fits right though, I've always wanted to tell her story. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'_Camouflage is a game we all like to play, but our secrets are as surely revealed by what we want to seem to be as by what we want to conceal_'- Russell Lynes

The last time I had been in Dumbledore's office was when two years ago when he'd introduced me to Urquhart. It was the only time my current boss had ever been vaguely nice to me- unsurprising as he was on a mission for the Department of Security to recruit new trainees. Still, why anyone would put that man anywhere near public relations, I have no idea.

This time, I wasn't seventeen anymore and I'd already been recruited for a very different kind of organisation.

I heard a sputtering cough to my right and turned to see Sirius Black wiping off the fireplace's floo powder from his jacket. _That bloody leather jacket_. Opposite us stood a silver-bearded man in plum-coloured robes.

"Good evening Sirius, Marlene, it's a pleasure to see you both again", greeted the Headmaster before gesturing for us to sit.

I smiled politely before taking a seat opposite his desk. _Agrippa be damned_. It must have been one of the comfiest seats in the land.

But it didn't stop the butterflies in my stomach kicking in again; likely an automatic reaction to sitting opposite a teacher- it never had signaled good news in the past. Not that I'd ever had much of a detention record. It would be considered completely amateur if you were to compare it to the boy sitting beside me.

_Sirius Black_

The two of us certainly made a bizarre and slightly uncomfortable pairing to say the least.

"So, not to be rude or anything Professor but I've already got my hands full with the Leaky so I'm not sure about something new", began Black.

The Leaky? As in the Leaky Cauldron? I couldn't help it, my curiosity was already piqued.

"Ah you need not to be concerned Sirius. This task is unique and will not be an on-going commitment", replied Dumbledore.

I could hear Black audibly breathe a sigh of relief. I wasn't offended in the slightest, I felt exactly the same way. I didn't know him particularly well at all. What I did know was his reputation, so a rational part of my brain told me that there were no real grounds for me to judge him quite so unfairly but the less rational part of me had already concluded that I didn't like him. We hadn't gotten off to a great start after all and from what little I did know of his personality, I wouldn't exactly pick us as the best people to work together.

Dumbledore offered us some star-shaped biscuits. I hesitated for a moment but took one anyway. I didn't regret it- they were about as delicious as the chair was comfy. Man, I wanted to grow-up and _be _Albus Dumbledore.

There was no time for my life ambitions however, the wizard opposite me got straight down to business. "There will be an auction in three weeks time at the Greengrass residence", he explained, "A source has informed us that a small number of foreign antiquities fused with dark magic will be sold there, no doubt to some of Voldermort's followers. We suspect the auction is a front for these smuggled items and we have determined that the safest course of action would be to de-commission as many as possible before they are sold"

Ah, de-commissioning. So that's where I came in.

"No offense Professor, but why not ask Dear- Mr. Dearborn? He's definitely more qualified than me for this" _Y'know, just by about twenty years and a bit…_

"Mr. Dearborn is occupied with other matters at this time. And you need not to concern yourself Marlene, I would not ask you to complete this task if I did not feel that you were qualified enough for it"

I couldn't help myself, I felt the tinge of a blush rising in my cheeks. Damn English complexion.

"The same goes for you, Sirius", added Dumbledore, "You will know and recognise the guests there better than anyone else and also the layout of the house I believe is familiar to you"

Black nodded reluctantly. It was quite unnerving to see his face without that usual grin of his. Instead his expression was tight, and dare I say it- _serious. _

"We're going to need to polyjuice then", he said, "We obviously can't go in as ourselves"

The Headmaster nodded. "Indeed, you will be assuming the identities of Mr and Mrs Igor and Elena Karkaroff. Emmeline will give you more information about them nearer the time"

I didn't know who Elena Karkaroff was but I knew I really didn't want to be her, much less be married to a polyjuiced Sirius 'Igor' Black.

Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles knowingly.

"This task is not simple but I trust you'll both be able to work together amicably on this"

It was if he could read my mind. If it were anyone else I'd find the outstanding perceptive abilities rather creepy but seeing as it was Dumbledore, I let it slide.

I cast Black a sidelong glance. He looked about as thrilled about the arrangement as I was.

I nodded. "Of course Professor, whatever you need"

I didn't miss the painfully obvious eye-roll from my future husband.

* * *

Monday, I was back to work as usual and I'd already prayed countless times over the weekend for a slightly more exciting week. I know, I was a bit demanding- I'd just been initiated into a secret society, given my first mission and now I wanted to get all the glamour at work too. What can I say? I'm a hard girl to please.

Unfortunately for me, Urquhart, once more, dumped a pile of files on my desk. I didn't even bother to conceal my disappointment.

"These are security clearances for all the Ministry personnel that handle Heritage accounts at Gringotts. They need to be checked every six months and if there's anything out of place, they need to be flagged and I'll look into them. Understood McKinnon?"

I nodded, wondering what I'd done to him in my past life. Maybe he'd been a cockroach and I'd stepped on him by accident- or in purpose. I eyed his all-black ensemble. It would explain a lot.

"I know it's not the most…challenging work but it needs to be done thoroughly so I do _not _want anything rushed"

_So no lunch break stroll in the park for me then..._

"Yes sir", I replied, looking grimly at the stack in front of me.

He was about to leave but he paused for a moment. I looked up at him expectantly. "I forgot to mention…if this is done _thoroughly _and _accurately _by tomorrow morning, you'll be free for the field. Robins is willing to take both you and Chang to Giza with him for the week"

I'm pretty sure I forgot to breathe.

I nodded, barely being able to contain my excitement. As soon as Urquhart left, fluttering back to his office like the _magnificent _old bat that he was, I pumped my fists in the air and did a little victory shuffle in my seat.

"Marlene…are you alright?", questioned a nervous voice. I swivelled my chair around to see Philip Clearwater in the cubicle behind eyeing me warily like I'd just asked him to be the father of my child. Which, by the way, even if I wanted kids- would _never_ happen in a million years.

"Yup, just fine" I beamed. I really should have been embarrassed but honestly at that moment, didn't give a shit. _I was going to freakin' Egypt. _

* * *

Six hours later, I was back to being bored. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of those beautiful pyramids and even the camels. I'd never been on a camel, I wondered if Robins would let us go for a ride, just you know…during lunch or something.

I flipped open file number god knows what. _Joseph Alexander Wilkes II_. Charming. I wondered briefly for a moment if he preferred Joe but then glancing at his photo- a bored looking man in his early forties with a healthy mono-brow going on- I decided that probably not.

Mr. Wilkes had managed Heritage account numbers 82-109 for little over eight months now. He'd been a busy boy- the work was a part-time bonus for ministry employees who already had a high security clearance so most didn't take on more than fifteen accounts.

Heritage accounts where the Ministry of Magic's own little hoard of collectibles that technically belonged to the 'British Empire'. Basically a load of muggle aristocrats over the years had unknowingly brought back magical items home after pillaging various other countries. The Ministry now had them (well, the ones they'd found so far) safely locked up in Gringotts- all needed to be routinely furnished, some decommissioned because they were frankly destructive and others occasionally brought out for museum exhibitions.

Mr. Wilkes had been doing all three for his twenty-seven accounts, as well as his actual job, which was that of a Level 5 Obliviator. I didn't know much about the memory-blasters but I knew what Level 5 meant- he was an important guy who probably didn't have a lot of free time. Twenty-seven accounts needed a hell of a lot more than just a spare Sunday afternoon.

Maybe to someone else, it would have just been a pretty impressive file but Urquhart had told me to note anything out of place and having almost finished the stack, Joseph Alexander Wilkes II was the first serious over-achiever I'd come across.

I closed the file and tapped the top right-hand corner with my wand so it faintly glowed scarlet.

_Sorry Mr. Wilkes, but you've been flagged._

* * *

A week later, I was thoroughly exhausted from the non-stop canvassing burial sites and ruins for lingering magic. Still, I had loved every minute of it. Well, almost every minute- I was a little bit upset when Robins refused to let Jake and me have some time off for a camel ride across the desert. A very generous Egyptian man did offer Jake four camels in exchange for me though. He jokingly told me afterwards that he should have taken the offer- he would have got a camel herd and got rid of office competition at the same time. I threw the paperweight on my desk at him.

That was yesterday (the paperweight throwing), the same day I'd received an owl from Lily Evans inviting me over to hers for lunch. It came just in time because I was starting to have a mini crisis about this impending 'mission' that I had to do in less than two weeks. I wasn't really nervous about the actual task- I was pretty sure I could do the de-commissioning and pull of a 'disguise' without being caught. I just remembered that I had nothing to wear.

I stood in front of Lily and James's house in Godric's Hollow dressed in ripped jeans (not even the fashionable kind) and the nicest top I could find- which had once belonged to my mum. I think that just about says it all really.

I rung the doorbell, scuffling my shoes nervously. _It's like I'm a boy on my first date. _I really hated asking for favours.

Lily opened the door with a warm smile. Her red hair was tied in a loose bun and I immediately caught the whiff of some kind of pasta dish. She'd been cooking- something that I only dared to do if I really, _really _wanted to set my flat on fire.

"Hey! So glad you could make it. Come on in"

I followed her into the hallway. I was surprised to see that the house was about the same size inside as it appeared on the outside. I guessed that I'd expected something more lavish from James Potter, considering his family and all. It was nice though- cosy and welcoming, not intimidating in the way those ruddy old manors could be.

The kitchen was large and had a round table at the centre of it. Several chairs had been arranged around it and Alice was sitting in one of them. She was reading _Witch Weekly _and was so deeply absorbed in it that she didn't notice that we'd walked in until Lily called her name.

"Ah sorry Lils, I promise I was watching the erm- pot thing", said Alice gesturing to what I assumed was lunch. Having a muggle-born mum and thus, muggle grandparents, meant that I'd gotten pretty familiar with muggle cooking over the years. Alice looked at the pan on the stove as if was going to jump up and eat her.

"Sure you were", replied Lily. She turned to me, "I hope you're not too hungry. Thanks to _someone _letting the first batch burn, lunch is going to be about half an hour"

"Want to try some of my hot chocolate while you're waiting?", asked Alice cheerfully, holding up a flower-print jug in her hand.

"Sure". Who was I kidding? Anything with chocolate in it and I was there.

I almost forgot what I was meant to ask.

"Ah Lily…Alice…there's something I wanted to…", I began awkwardly. _Merlin this is embarrassing. _

"Are you alright Marlene?", Lily asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

_Why does everyone keep on asking me that? _

"I need your help", I said. They both looked at me curiously. "I need…clothes", I finished lamely.

Lily's raised an eyebrow, "I'd say you've already got that covered"

"No I mean…I need nice clothes. It's for the Order…but I can't talk about it…I just need to borrow something…appropriate for uhm, something formal?"

_Jeez Marlene, like that was not confusing at all. _

Lily and Alice exchanged knowing looks. Lily pulled out a chair for me and motioned for me to sit. They both sat opposite me and before I could begin to protest, Alice began filling a mug with hot chocolate and pushing it over to me.

"So Dumbledore gave you a mission eh?", she said not missing a beat.

"Ah.."

"Don't worry you don't have to give us the details", said Lily, "I'd be more than happy to lend you something, I'm just not sure it'd fit quite right…"

I glanced enviously at her long legs. She had a point.

"I think I have something", chimed Alice, "We can always adjust it and it would suit your skin-tone beautifully Marlene"

I had no idea what skin tone she was talking about, despite spending a week under the Egyptian sun I was still positively pasty.

"Thank you, I really am the world's most terrible shopper..."

It was true. I could last about an hour max and that's only when Benjy had bribed me with ice cream. Speaking of, Alice's uncle was the famous Mr. Florean Fortescue. I made a mental note to ask her about it sometime.

"No worries", Alice replied, "Besides we all know you'll be working with Sirius so you'll need all the help you can get"

She must have seen my expression because she quickly added, "I'm kidding. He's really not that bad, he'll grow on you promise"

"Like a mold", added Lily dryly but I could see that she was smiling. "He even managed to win me over"

"Ah, the infernal Sirius Black charm", remarked Alice with a knowing smile.

I really didn't know what to say. The 'Sirius Black charm' was the last thing I wanted on my mind. I decided that drastically changing the topic was the solution. "So, ah did you cut your hair Alice?" I asked, noticing that her hair was now chin-length.

She looked chuffed that I'd noticed. "Ah indeed I did. Do you like it? Makes me look 'spunky' don't you think?"

"Sexy and punk combined?" I suggested. Alice puffed her short blonde locks and gave me an exaggerated wink.

"Don't listen to her", commented Lily, "She's just tying to compensate for the fact that she'll be an old maid in just a few months". I must have looked confused because Alice suddenly thrust out her left hand before me.

"Holy shit you're engaged!" I exclaimed

It hadn't taken me long to notice then diamond. It was definitely not small but not flamboyantly huge either. Classy. I had to hand it to Frank Longbottom- he had pretty good taste.

She positively beamed, "Frank proposed to me over the weekend. Threw pebbles on my window and sang- really badly but it was sweet…"

I believed her and even felt a tinge of envy despite myself. I prided myself of being a romantic cynic but listening to Alice with her radiant smile, it was a bit hard to be skeptical.

"You didn't tell her the part about the puddle Al", interrupted Lily, her green eyes twinkling as she turned towards me, ignoring Alice's protests. "Poor romantic Frank puts the ring on her finger and she jumps around so much squealing she flings it off somewhere and because they're both such _intelligent Aurors _they spend half an hour looking for it instead of using their wands"

"Aurors-in-training", Alice corrected half-heartedly.

I laughed, "I guess you finally found it in a puddle then?"

"It needed a good clean. _That _was when we remembered to use our wands", she replied sheepishly.

"You're both so useless around each other", remarked Lily shaking her head.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her. "So Marlene, are you single and ready to mingle or are you taken and cooking bacon?" she asked out of the _nowhere_. I laughed out loud.

"I don't know what cooking bacon is…", I began, "But I sure as hell ain't doing it". I mimicked a Texan accent and pouted a little for dramatic effect, they both laughed and Lily reached over to pat me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find you a nice boy to fry that pan", she said, giving me a deliberately sly wink. Alice looked confused. I felt a little bewildered. _Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans? _I'd never guessed she'd have a cheeky side to her. It was refreshing and a bit frightening all at once.

"I've got you covered Marlene…I've always wanted to set someone up", added Alice contemplatively. Suddenly the joke had become scarily unfunny. _Are they actually serious? _

"Set her up? But McKinnon's already got Fenwick wrapped around her little finger", interrupted an all too familiar voice. We turned to see the four, former Marauders enter the kitchen. Ah, so these were the missing guests- I should have known. They settled themselves at the table and Alice began pouring them hot chocolate as well, Peter gave her a grateful look.

I did my best to hold a glare against Sirius Black but all he did was grin triumphantly in return.

"Benjy Fenwick? I always thought he was gay", said Alice, clearly confused.

"Alice!"

"Sorry Lils! Tact I know, I know. I'm working on it I swear"

I couldn't help but laugh. It was always nice to see that I wasn't the only person who was a bit obtuse when it came to other people. Then again, I'm sure Alice would have realised if her brother had a girlfriend for almost a year. I only figured it out when Grant asked me what a good anniversary present for her would be. I guess I wasn't winning Sister of the Year award anytime soon.

"Don't worry about, you're not the first person to think it. Benj does have some…effeminate mannerisms", I said. It was true- he was a hugger and proud (boys and girls alike weren't safe from his arms) and he was rather proud of the fact that in an alternate universe, he'd make a very pretty girl.

"And an exceptionally good dress sense", noted Alice thoughtfully.

"He's also seeing Juliette Davies", I added.

"Juliette Davies?", interjected Black. I looked over to see he had crinkled his nose in distaste.

"Just because she made you wait on her like you were her house-elf Padfoot", said James grinning.

"Hey! I only put up with it for half a day"

"I seem to recall it was at least two", noted Remus with a wry smile.

"Maybe even three", added Peter.

Black shrugged his shoulders, "She was pretty hot"

I'm pretty sure the females in the room all rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Men", remarked Lily shaking her head.

"Well, honestly, I think that's the only reason Benjy is dating her too", I added. _Not that it's going to last long. _He had a dismal commitment record.

"Good luck to him then", said Black, toasting Peter's mug of hot chocolate in the air despite his friend's protests.

"To Benjy Fenwick. May he conquer the unconquerable", announced James loudly lifting his mug up too.

"_James_", said Lily, but I could see that she was fighting a smile. I wondered what had happened between those two. Everyone knew that Lily had loathed him since first year until they'd begun dating mid-way through our seventh. To be fair, he had changed quite a bit. He'd definitely been a much better Head Boy than I'd ever predicted.

Even to _me_ though, it was clear that whatever was between them was really _something. _I didn't know either of them particularly well but they seemed to glow in each other's presence- even now when they were seated at opposite sides of the table. James looked over to Lily with a playful glint in his eye and Lily smiled back as he gave her the tiniest wink.

We all raised our mugs to Benjy Fenwick the conqueror. And I toasted James Potter, the boy who finally got his girl.

* * *

There was a man standing at the entrance to my apartment building. He had his back turned to me, but I knew he was a wizard. He wore robes that were midnight blue; so dark they were almost black and I knew from the way in which he held himself and the familiar width of his shoulders- exactly who he was.

Evan Rosier was a former Slytherin who had been in the year above me. As far as I was aware, he was still working for his father's company. The Rosiers' were one of the most successful importers of luxury goods on the continent. If you wanted those Ming dynasty dragon hide slippers or that Persian flying carpet, then they were your people.

Unlike many of his pureblood friends, Evan didn't exude a haughty air but rather a coolly confident one. He had a lithe build and dark hair that contrasted starkly with his fair skin. He also loved cities at night, couldn't eat anything spicy to save his life and was a very good chess player but found the game dull.

He was also the first boy I'd ever loved.

"Evan", I stated simply. He turned around to face me and I could see that very little had changed about him since I'd last seen him- he looked a little older perhaps, but his face was still as youthful as mine.

"Marlene", he replied, as if he were addressing a passing acquaintance. I wasn't exactly surprised. He was uncannily good at keeping his expression perfectly neutral. Family lineage aside, they hadn't put him in Slytherin for nothing.

"What do you want?"

He pulled out a manila folder from his robes and handed it to me. I eyed him curiously before glancing at the folder. It looked harmless enough and it was terribly _muggle _of him to use it. I reached out and as my fingertips brushed it lightly and I could feel the hum of spell-work buzzing under my skin.

"It's been enchanted", Evan said. _Why thank you Captain Obvious_. "It will only open when a particular spell is performed in its vicinity"

I raised an eyebrow, "And this concerns me, why?"

His ocean-coloured eyes locked on mine. In an instant, I felt as if the air in my lungs had been sucked out. He'd always had this effect on me-as much as I wanted to, I couldn't tear my eyes as way from his.

"You need to stop looking into Joseph Wilkes", he said. "The information in here will tell you why".

I'll admit; I was intrigued- mainly about how on earth he knew I had skimmed Wilkes's file at all earlier that morning.

"Oh really? Well, thanks but I don't think I need you to tell me how to do my job", I replied before making my way past him.

He seized my arm, stopping me in my tracks. His grip wasn't painful but it was certainly firm.

"Marlene- please, take the folder", he whispered. Then I noticed something I'd never seen before in his eyes. Desperation.

I sighed. _I'm so going to regret this_. "How will I know the right spell to unlock it?"

Evan smiled ruefully, placing the folder in my hands. "You'll figure it out McKinnon, you always do"

Without another word, he apparated into the night, obviously without much consideration for the muggle neighbourhood I lived in. I stood still for a moment, gazing at the spot where he'd been standing a few moments earlier.

What could be so important about Joseph Wilkes that it managed to break Evan Rosier's composure?

I looked back down at the folder in my hands. I guess I was about to find out.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all the feedback!

**Opal: **I'm really glad you see the young/old in Marlene. I wanted her to be mature but also still have some teenage insecurities.

**Xbittersweetx: **Hahaha, I know what you mean! I love many different kinds of Marlene but I wanted to try and be a little different with my own take on her. Sorry I should have made the timeline clearer, it's autumn 1979 so Marlene and Benjy are both 19 years old, going on 20. Marlene was also a Ravenclaw and I do have my own 'playbys' because I feel it's easier to write with faces in mind but I also don't want to spoil anyone else's interpretation. If you're curious, check out my tumblr (the link is on my profile) that's where all my image inspiration goes!

**rawrTiffy: **I'm super-flattered you think so! Thank you!

**potterforever098: **I didn't know that post-Hogwarts was a rare setting, I'm glad you're excited about it :]

**madreader13: **Thank you, it's suuuper important to me for things to be believable and not totally rushed either!

**always-briana: **Haha, I'm flattered I could convert you (I know it's how hard it is to part with !fuckedupGryffMarlene, seriously) I hope you keep reading!

**Jolee: **I'm not usually a fan of Sirius pairings either which I was reluctant to write this to begin with because I reaaally didn't want to be cliché. So thank you for thinking it's well-written! And that my grammar is decent ;]

**MessalineJenny: **Firstly, you have a really pretty screen-name! Secondly, as you seem to be a Blackinnon reader I'm super chuffed that Marlene & co's voice is right for you :] I think the dynamic will be a bit different than what everyone is used to but hopefully it's equally as entertaining.

Anyhoot, hope you all enjoyed this installment! As always, your comments are love!


End file.
